


Spanking Sherlock

by swtalmnd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, M/M, Pen & Ink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock getting a spanking for being a bad boy, and getting his comfort and cuddling after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanking Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seaholly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaholly/gifts).




End file.
